Problem to Solultion
by Crimsonbluerose
Summary: Crimson has a problem, and the problem is her abusive boyfriend. She want's to find the solution to that problem. Will she find her peaceful solution or stay in that terrible problem. Rape, Hurt/Comfort. Sonic X OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The problem **

_**CRIMSON POV**_

My name is Crimson the hedgehog and I'm 18 years old. I'm a white hedgehog with white hair that goes down my back, and red eyes. I work at daycare center with my friends, and I live in a apartment in Mobius City. It sounds like a great life, but it isn't. The problem is my boyfriend. He was a drinker. He would always hit me. I tried to break up with him, but he he only hurted me more. I couldn't fight to strong. I didn't tell my friends, because I didn't want them to get hurt. He was never abusive before. He was sweet, kind, and loving. I don't know why, but he changed a lot. I tried run from him, but he would always find me. I only wish for a resolution to my problem.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Crimson woked up by her alarm clock. She sat up and turned it off. She looked at her so called boyfriend who was still asleep. She grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. She took a shower and got dress. She had on a plain red shirt, tan khaki's, and red sneakers. She hid the bruises and cuts with white make up. When she got out the bathroom, her boyfriends was sitting on the bed looking at her.

"Morning Mephiles." Crimson's boyfriend was Mephiles the hedgehog. He was a black hedgehog with pale powder blue streaks, and green eyes with slit pupils.

"Morning Crimson. Crimson started to get ready for work. Mephiles came behind her and wrapped his hands around her.

"You know I love you right?"

"Y-Yes." Crimson stuttered. She grabbed her purse, and started to walk out the door. Mephiles grabbed her hand.

"Love you."

"Love you too!" Crimson lied. Mephiles gaved her a kiss on her cheek. She the left to the bus stop. 15 minutes later the bus came. Crimson got on it and grabbed her iPod. She started listening to music all the way to work. When she got off she saw a pink hedgehog with a red dress and a red headband.

"Hey Amy." The pink hedgehog turn around.

"Hey Crimson. How have you been?"

"Fine." She lied.

"What about Mephiles? How was he?"

"He's fine too." She lied again. They went inside. Parents started to drop off their children. Crimson took all the 7-13 year olds, and Amy had the 1-6 year olds.

"Is Cream coming?" Crimson asked.

"Yeah. She's just running late." Cream helped Amy with the 1-6 year olds. Crimson was so good with kids. She loved them and they love her. Cream soon came in. She was a orange rabbit who was wearing a orange dress.

"Hey Cream. You finally came. I really need you help." Amy complained.

"Okay I'm coming." Cream went the the room with Amy. Crimson and the kids were having fun. They were painting, playing games, and dancing. She sat down and watch all the kids dance. After they were done one of the children came up to her.

"Miss Crimson can you sing a song for us?" All the kids cheered.

"Okay. Let me get my guitar." Outside the room a blue hedgehog was waiting for someone to help him. Then Amy came out.

"Sorry for making you wait sir. You must be the new staff."

"Yes I'm starting today."

"Well great. My name is Amy Rose, and in the room where I'm stationed is my friend Cream. You will be stationed in the other room with Crimson. She will show you how the whole thing works." Then they heard someone playing a guitar.

"Oh. That must be her. Now follow me." Sonic followed Amy. All the kids were sitting on the ground surrounding Crimson. She was sitting in a chair playing on her acoustic guitar.

(Simple and Clean sung by: Utada Hikaru)

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things

Lately you're all I need

You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

Amy and Sonic came in and saw Crimson playing the guitar.

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

The daily things that keep us all busy like this and that and what is what

Are confusing me

That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Amy saw the way that Sonic was staring at Crimson. He looked like that he found love at first sight.

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before [2x]

All the kids clapped for her. Crimson got up and put her guitar back in the closet. When she turned around she saw Amy and a blue hedgehog with green eyes.

"Okay you guys watch a movie." All the kids went to the television. Crimson went up to Amy and the blue hedgehog.

"Hey Amy."

"Hey Crimson. Nice performance."

"Why thank you. Who is this?" Crimson looked at Sonic.

"This is Sonic the hedgehog. He will be working here."

"Hello I'm Crimson." She extended her hand and Sonic took her hand.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to the kids." Sonic followed her towards the kids.

"Everyone. This is Sonic the hedgehog he will be working here with me. So please show him the same respect as you show me." Everyone understand. Crimson then showed Sonic around. After that they sat away from the kids and talked.

"You sing pretty good."

"Thank you."

"Why did you decided to work here?" Sonic asked.

"I love kids, until they get to an age where I can't stand them." Sonic laughed.

"So why did you?"

"I like kids as well." Sonic then stared at her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Crimson started to shaked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Amy then walked through the door.

"Crimson your boyfriend is here." Crimson slowly walked out the room. She saw her so called boyfriend standing by the doorway wearing black jeans, a gray shirt, and a black jacket.

"Mephiles. What are you doing here?"

"Can I just visit my beautiful girlfriend?" He kissed her cheek.

"Is there something that you wanted?" Crimson asked, and at the same time Sonic came out.

"No, but can I talk to you for a minute?" He grabbed Crimson's arm tightly.

"Y-Yes." Mephiles pulled her outside. He then threw her to the wall.

"Who was that?" He yelled.

"He's the staff." Mephiles grabbed her by the neck.

"If I found out that there is anything going on between you two, you'll regret it." He released Crimson. "You better not be late tonight." Crimson rubbed her neck. She watched Mephiles leave on his motorcycle. Crimson then walked back in the building.

"Crimson are okay?" Sonic asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm just going to... I'll be back." Crimson ran to the back. She went into the staff's restroom. Crimson looked at her neck. It was red. Crimson started to look for her jacket that she hide incase Mephiles did something to her at work. When she found it she put it on. She then walked back to the where the kids were at. When she got there she saw Sonic and some of the boys wrestling.

"Be careful boys."

"Yes ma'am." They all side. Crimson went to the girls and started to play dolls with them. Two hours later they all were asleep. Sonic and Crimson then went to the front. Crimson started to write in a journal. Sonic saw that and decided to be noisy.

"What you doing?"

"Writing a song."

"So your a songwriter."

"You can say that."

"So if you can sing and you write songs why are you here?"

"I already answered that question... I love kids." Sonic nodded.

"Is that your original hair color?"

"Yeah."

"White hair is rare. This is my first time seeing anyone with white hair." Sonic knowledge.

"What about your eye color?"

"They're really too."

"I have a friend that has red eyes too!"

"Great for him."

"I know this is a strange question to ask but do and you boyfriend ever thought about having kids?"

"Lets not talk about him." She pulled up her jacket collar. Sonic raised a brow.

"Well have you ever thought about it?"

"Yeah. I always wanted a boy."

"Why?"

"I want to teach him how to be a real gentleman. How about you?"

"A boy."

"Why do you want a boy?"

"I always wanted a father and son moment." Crimson laughed.

_**SONIC POV**_

'Her laugh is amazing.' I looked at her neck and saw red line marks. Then I had a feeling that she's been hiding something. Everytime I brung up about her boyfriend she didn't want to talk about him. I'm starting to think that she being abused by her boyfriend. I don't want to ask her... yet. I just want to know more about her. She has the most amazing singing voice that I ever heard. I wish that she was single. A hour later parents started to pick up their children. Crimson left early. Somehow I think it had something to do about her boyfriend. Cream left and Amy was still behind, so I stayed behind and asked some questions.

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Amy can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Sure what's on your mind?"

"Is Crimson's okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Every time I brought up about her boyfriend she doesn't want to talk about it."

"So you think something you too?"

"You notice." Amy nodded.

"I think her boyfriend is abusing her."

"What makes you think that?" Amy asked.

"We were talking early and I saw red marks on her neck."

"Well lets not jump into conclusion, if she is she can't hide it forever." Sonic nodded.

"Well I need to get home, bye Amy.

"Bye Sonic." Sonic got in his car and drove home. Crimson finally got home.

"Mephiles I'm home." Crimson looked around the house.

"Mephiles." Crimson walked into the bedroom. Crimson was then hit from behind. When she turned around a shirtless Mephiles was right behind her.

"Mephiles I was looking for."

"Likewise I was looking for you too." Mephile closed the room door. He started to walk towards her.

"What are you doing?" Mephiles grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Crimson pushed away. He grabbed her again but roughly.

"Are you drunk?" She yelled. Mephiles didn't answer. He just threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her. Crimson tried to push him off, but he had her hands pinned down. He started to lick and kiss on Crimson neck.

"Stop it you're drunk!" She yelled. He then grabbed her face.

"Who said I was drunk?" Crimson's eyes widen. Mephiles started to unbutton Crimson's pants.

"No Mephiles please." He didn't stop. He pulled off her pants. He then ripped her shirt in half, he then ripped off her bra. A tear fell from Crimson's eyes. Mephiles then ripped off her panties. He started the suck on her left boob and play with the right. Crimson tried to push him off, but he was too strong. Mephiles then pulled out his member. He started to rub it against Crimson's cunt.

"Please don't!" Mephiles thrusted in her. She screamed in pain. Mephiles kept thrusting in her.

"Goddamn it Crimson... y-your so t-tight." Crimson was screaming from the top of lungs. Mephiles was still thrusting in her. Crimson felt like she was being ripped in two. The person that force her to stay in that relationship, the same person that was abusing her was now raping her.

"I'm g-going t-to c-cum in y-you Cr-Crimson." Mephiles panted.

"No please! Mephiles please!" Mephiles didn't listen to Crimson pleads. He then released his seeds in her. Crimson felt weak and tired. Mephiles pulled his member out of her. Before she could passed out Mephiles bent down towards the side of her face.

"If you tell anyone about happened tonight... I kill everyone that you ever loved."

**I hope you like this first chapter. I do not own any Sega Characters of the song Simple and Clean sung by: Utada Hikaru, and yes this song is from Kingdom Hearts. Please follow, review, and/ or favorite. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Knowing the Truth**

_**CRIMSON'S POV**_

I woked up feeling the pain in my lower half of her body. I looked next to me to find Mephiles, but he wasn't there or anywhere else. All there was a note. It said...

Morning my dear. I hope you enjoyed last nights event as much as I had. I won't be home in a two day. So don't do anything reckless while I'm gone. Love you.

I crumbed the paper and threw in the trash. I looked at my wrist and saw a black bruise all around it. Everytime I moved them, it would sting. I felt something coming up. I slowly got up and went to the bathroom. I started to throw up. Then I heard my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Crimson its Amy. Where are you?"

"Um... I overslept. I'll be there in a few."

"Okay. I'll see you later. Bye Crim."

"Bye Amy." I hunged the phone. I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. After I washed my body, I brushed my teeth and hair. I had blue jeans, a dark blue shirt, and black sneakers. I grabbed my favorite red jacket, and put in on. I grabbed my things and left the door. We I got to the bus stop I had to wait a little bit longer than I to. The bus finally came and took me to work. I was about an hour or two late. I placed my stuff in the back in the staff's room. When I got to the room where the kids were at they were all playing with Sonic. They saw me any ran up to me.

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Crimson!" They all hunged her.

"Hey everyone. Having fun." They all nodded. Crimson then saw a new face. It was a girl. She was a dark blue hedgehog, with dark green eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress. Crimson walked up to her.

"Hey. What's your name?" The girl looked at Crimson.

"De'Seana."

" De'Seana what a pretty name. I'm Crimson. Why are you not playing with the others?"

"I'm scared of them." Crimson sighed.

"They're not scary." Crimson then started to look for someone. "Halin. Come here." A white cat walked up to them.

"Yes ma'am?"

"This is De'Seana. Can introduce her to everyone?" Halin nodded.

"Come on De'Seana." Halin grabbed De'Seana's hand and dragged her away.

"You finally showed up." Crimson looked up and saw Sonic.

"I... un, overslept." Crimson went to the children who were painting. It was extremely hard for Crimson walk with her soreness. Sonic saw how she was walking, and raised a brow. Crimson sat down with the kids watching t.v. She didn't know that one of her sleeves jackets was relieving her wrist.

"Crimson what happen to your wrist?" Halin asked. Crimson looked at it, and started to fix her jacket sleeve.

"Um... I had an accident." Halin nodded and continued watching t.v. Sonic apparently heard the conversation. After they watched t.v. some of the kids wanted to play outside, and some wanted to play inside. Sonic took the kids outside, and Crimson took the ones inside. Sonic was wrestling with some of the boys. Crimson was painting with the others.

"Crimson do you like it?" De'Seana showed Crimson a picture of them.

"Thats cute!" De'Seana then handed it to her.

"I made it for you."

"Why thank you De'Seana." Then all the kids started to hand her pictures saying that they were for her.

"Thank you all. I'm going to put this in the back with my stuff so I won't forget them." Crimson got up and started walk towards, but before she could she felt her stomach hurting. She dropped the paintings and fell to the ground. Halin and De'Seana came up to her. They saw blood coming from her pants.

"Crimson?!" Halin yelled. De'Seana went outside to get Sonic. She found him pinned down under some boys.

"Mr. Sonic! Mr. Sonic!" Sonic looked up and saw De'Seana.

"Hey De'Seana. What's wrong?"

"Miss Crimson fell, and she's bleeding!" Sonic told the boys to get off of him. They did, and he ran inside. He saw Crimson of the ground passed out. He came up to her and picked her up. He started to look for Amy and Cream. He walked in the other room. They saw Crimson passed out in Sonic's arms.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. The new kid came and got me." Amy told the kids to go to the other room. Cream went with them. Sonic laid Crimson down on the couch.

"De'Seana said that she was bleeding, but I don't know where." Amy was staring at Sonic's hand. Sonic looked at his hand. He saw the tip of his fingers covered in blood.

"Oh god. Do you know anyone that's nurse or a doctor?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Amy went to the phone and dialed a number. 30 minutes later Cream's mother Vanilla came in.

"Hey Amy I got the message. Is she okay?"

"We don't know." Vanilla went to the room and saw Crimson laying on the couch and Sonic near her.

"She's been holding her stomach for awhile, and refusing to take off the her jacket." Sonic told Vanilla.

"Okay. Give me at least 15 minutes to see what's wrong with her." Sonic and Amy left. They went to the other room. All the kids were playing... all except for Halin and De'Seana.

"What's wrong with you two?" Sonic asked.

"Crimson is hurt, and we're worried." Halin answered.

"She'll be fine. She just tired. Now you two go play." The girls did as they were told and played.

"Your half as good as Crimson when it comes to kids." Amy comment.

"Thanks." They were playing with the kids. Then Vanilla came to the other room.

"Can I talk to y'all?" Sonic and Amy walked out the room.

"What's wrong with Crimson?" Sonic asked.

"Has Crimson been abused?"

"We think so."

"By who?"

"Her boyfriend, Mephiles."

"Well I know this isn't any of my business, but has she have sex with him lately?" Vanilla asked. Amy blushed and Sonic was red with jealousy.

"We don't know." Amy answered.

"Has she been acting weird in anyway?"

"Yeah. She been walking very slow, and one of the kids asked her about her wrist." Sonic answered. Vanilla started to rub her hands together.

"Crimson had a miscarriage."

"What?" Sonic yelled.

"She was pregnant. Somehow the pain caused made her stress. She just need to rest some, and stay away from the abuser." Amy started was crying. Sonic was mad. He wanted to find her boyfriend and beat the shit out of him.

"Do you guys want to see her?" Vanilla asked. They nodded. Vanilla opened the door. They all saw Crimson sitting up. Amy camed up and hugged her.

"Are you okay Crimson?" Sonic asked.

"Well the pain is my stomach is gone, so far fine."

"No that's not what I'm meant. Do you know?"

"Know what?" They all looked at Vanilla.

"I'm sorry for your lost." She said.

"What lost?"

"You were pregnant." Crimson frozed.

'How could I be stupid? After what happened last night.' Crimson though.

"Crimson I know this isn't my business, but... were you... raped" Vanilla asked. Crimson was looking away from everyone else.

"Crimson's were you?" She nodded. Sonic walked out the room.

"Where you going to even tell us?" Amy asked.

"I wanted to but he said if I told anyone he would kill everyone that I love." Crimson started to cry. Amy tried to comfort her, but didn't seem to work. Vanilla went to find Sonic. He was in the back of the building kicking things around.

"Sonic. What's wrong?"

"Crimson's hurt that's what wrong. I wish I could have done something." Vanilla walked up to him.

"Well you can now."

"How?"

"Let Crimson stay with you."

"Why can she stay with Amy, Cream, or you?"

"Mephiles already know's where we live. He would think that she stay with us, but not you. Please!" Vanilla asked. Sonic gave it some thought.

"Okay. She'll stay with me."

"Thank you. Do you need anything for her? If you do I can bring something."

"Don't worry I can ask my sister."

"Thank you Sonic." Vanilla went inside and Sonic so followed. When they walked in the room they saw Crimson asleep, and Amy right next to her.

"She cried to sleep."

"That's okay. Sonic is going to keep an eye on her." Vanilla said.

"Are you sure Sonic?" Amy asked. He nodded.

"Okay. You can leave early. If you need anything just call me." Amy went to the other room to help Cream.

"Well I have to leave as well. Take good care of her Sonic." Vanilla left. Sonic grabbed Crimson things and took them to the car. He then came back and picked up Crimson. He laid her down in the back seat. He got in the driver's seat and drove home. Sonic kept looking in the rearview mirror. He smiled how Crimson was sleeping peacefully. Sonic then made it to a large mansion. He hasn't been truthful about himself. He was really a son of a millionaire. His father was Jules the hedgehog he was known in the royal army years ago. Sonic couldn't stand being the oldest. His father always tried to convince him to take over the family business, but Sonic didn't want that. He wanted to live his own life. Sonic told him to give it to Sonia or Manik, but he still didn't want to listen. Sonic droved in the garage. He saw Sonia and Manic standing by the door. Sonic sighed and got out the car.

"Hey Bro. "Manic greet.

"Hey Sonia, Manic."

"Hey Sonic. You're home early?" Sonia knowledge.

"Yeah, but is mom and dad home yet?" Sonic asked.

"No. Why?" Sonic went to the back seat, and picked up Crimson. Sonia and Manic saw white hedgehog.

"Who is that? Sonia yelled.

"Shh. She's still asleep." Sonic took Crimson to one of the guest rooms. He laid her down and left the room.

"Okay you got 30 seconds to tell us who that is and why she's here." Sonic told them every from beginning to end.

"So this was the girl you fell head over heels for." Manic said.

"Sonic this is nice and all, but what about mom and dad?" Sonia asked.

"I'll talk to them, but Sonia can you do one little favor?" Sonic asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you watch over her when I'm at work tomorrow?"

"Only if mom and dad say yes." Then their parents waked in.

"Only if me and your father say yes to what?" Their mom said. Sonic walked up to them.

"Mom dad. My friend is being abused by her boyfriend and he did something really bad to her. So can see stay here for awhile." Sonic asked.

"Its a girl. Was it the same you were talking about yesterday." He father asked.

"Yes."

"Where is she?" Sonic pointed at the guest room. He watched his father walk into the room. Sonic's dad saw Crimson sleeping peaceful.

"She can stay." He left. Their mom walk in and saw Crimson sleeping. She smiled and followed her husband. Sonic looked at Sonia.

"I'll watch her." She knowledge.

"Thank you."

"Well bro. What happens when her boyfriend finds outs she's missing?" Manic asked.

"I don't no. I just want her to get better, that's all I want." Sonic looked at her. Manic and Sonia looked at each other.

"Well you still have to go to work tomorrow so off to bed Mr." Sonia said.

"Okay, okay." Sonic closed the door and went to his bedroom. Sonia and Manic watched Sonic walked away.

"Should we call his other friends?" Manic asked.

"Not just yet. Let see how this go first." Sonia and Manic went to their room.

**I hope this was good. I do not own any Sega characters. Please follow, review, and/or favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Getting to know her **

Sonic got up and got dress. He was wearing dark blue jean, a black shirt, and red and white sneakers. When he walked into the guest room, Crimson was already wake.

"Morning Crimson."

"Sonic... where am I?"

"My parents house." Crimson looked around.

"Why am I here?"

"Vanilla though you would be safe with me."

"I'm not safe with no one." Crimson knowledge. Sonic sighed. They both heard a knock from the door. Crimson saw two hedgehogs. One of them was an Eggplant colored hedgehog with orchid colored hair, her skin color was peach, her eyes black. She was wearing a dress with short purple skirt and a red sleeveless top, band of gold that forms a pointed shape at the front with a small circle in the center of it, purple gloves that go up to the elbows, and red stockings under purple boots. And the other hedgehog was green with peach/green skin, and black eyes. He was wearing a reddish-Brown Vest, black spiked wrist laces, gray shirt, black pants, and a belt bag.

"Mornin to ya bro!"

"Right back at ya Manic."

"Morning Sonic."

"Morning Sonia. Crimson this is my brother and sister Manic and Sonia." Sonic introduced.

"Hello." She whispered

"Hey Crimson. I'm going to be watching today." Sonia said. Crimson nodded.

"I have to go now. See you when I get back Crimson."

"Okay. Tell the kids I said hi." They waved goodbye. Then Sonia chased after Sonic.

"Sonic wait. What does she like? I don't want her to stay in the room all day." She asked.

"Show her the music room. She would love it." Sonic got into his car and drove to work. Manic was messing with Crimsons.

"Hey. Is that really your hair color?"

"Yeah."

"Nice what about your eyes?"

"They're real too."

"I saw your bag, and found a journal."

"You went through my bag." Crimson yelled.

"Well yeah. Just for safety we really don't know who you are. But I can tell you like songs."

"How?"

"Your journal and Ipod." Crimson glared at him. Sonia the came back with some clothes.

"Manic leave her alone. Go practice on your drums or something." Manic left the room.

"Sorry for my little brother." Sonia apologized.

"Its okay."

"Well I bought you some of my clothes and shoes. I hope that it fits. I found an unused toothbrush for you to use. There the shower room. I'll be back to get you later." She sat the clothes on the bed and left. Crimson grabbed the clothes.

"You gotta be kidding." Crimson got out of the bed and went to the shower room. After she took a shower she brushed her teeth and then put on the clothes that Sonia. Crimson walked out of the shower room in a red short skirt, a red tank top with a white shawl, and red slides. Sonia came in with a brush.

"You like it." She asked. Crimson twirled around.

"It's nice. I never wore anything like this before." Sonia sat on the bed.

"Come here." Crimson walked towards the bed and sat down. Sonia started to brush her hair.

"You have nice hair."

"Thank you." Sonia then tied her hair in a high ponytail with a red ribbon. Sonia was pleased with her worked.

"Come on." She said.

"Where are we going?" Crimson asked. She started to follow Sonia. They stopped at a room that had a stage. On the stage were a drum set, 3 guitars, and a keyboard. Manic was practicing on his drums.

"Wow."

"Sonic was right. He knew you would love it." Sonia went up on stage to her keyboard. Crimson soon followed. Sonia and Manic began to play a few notes together. Crimson then slowly grabbed the acoustic guitar. She started to play it with Manic and Sonia. Then together they started to play a song that they all new.

**(My Only Wish sung by: Britney Spears)**

Oh yeah yeah...

Last night I took a walk in the snow,

Couples holdin hands, places to go,

Seems like everyone but me is in love

Santa can you hear me?

I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss,

Sonia and Manic looked at each other, then back at Crimson.

I sent it off, it just said this:

Sonia then song along.

"I know exactly what I want this year" Santa can you hear me?

I want my baby, baby

I want someone to love me, someone to hold,

Maybe Maybe (Maybe, Maybe)

He'll be all my own in a big red bow

Crimson smiled at Sonia.

Santa can you hear me?

I have been so good this year

And all I want is one thing,

Tell me my true love is here

He's all I want, just for me

Underneath my Christmas tree

I'll be waiting here

Santa that's my only wish this year

Oh yeahh..

Yeahh Yeahh... Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep

Would I be wrong for takin a peek

Cuz I heard that you're comin' to town Santa can you hear me?

I really hope that you're on your way

With something special for me in your sleigh

Oh please make my wish come true, Santa can you hear me?

I want my baby, baby

I want someone to love me, someone to hold

Maybe, Maybe (Maybe, Maybe)

We'll be all alone under the mistletoe

Then Sonia and Manic parents walked In.

Santa can you hear me?

I have been so good this year,

All I want is one thing

Tell me my true love is here

He's all I want, just for me

Underneath my Christmas tree

I'll be waiting here

Santa that's my only wish this year

I hope my letter reaches you in time (oh yeah)

Bring me love I can call all mine (oh yeah)

Cuz I have been so good, so good this year, (oh oh)

Can't be alone under the mistletoe,

He's all I want in a big red bow.

Santa can you hear me?

I have been so good this year

And all I want is one thing

Tell me my true love is near

He's all I want, just for me Underneath my Christmas tree

I'll be waiting here,

Santa that's my only wish this year

Ahh ahh ahh Oh Santa, can you hear me...?

Oh Santa..

Well he's all I want Just for me, underneath my Christmas tree

I'll be waiting here,

Santa that's my only wish this year

Santa that's my only wish this year.

Sonia and Manic clapped.

"That was amazing Crimson." Sonia complemented.

"Thank you." Crimson as she put the guitar back.

"That was amazing." They all looked at the doorway. Standing there was Sonia and Manic parents.

"Mom dad your home early." Manic knowledge. Sonia and Manic walked up towards them and Crimson followed.

"Yeah. We came home early to see how our guest is doing." Sonia and Manic moved out the way so their parents could see Crimson.

"Um... hello I'm Crimson the hedgehog." She extended her hand.

"I'm Jules and this is my wife Aleena." Jules took her hand.

"I see that you enjoyed our music room."

"Yes sir."

"What nice manners. So what is your relationship with my son Sonic?" Aleena asked.

"We're just friends."

"Hmm. Your not the type of girl I pictured when Sonic describe you." Jules said.

"Are you disappointed sir?" She asked.

"No. Totally the opposite."

"Well I'm glad I didn't disappoint you sir."

"Please there is no reason to call me sir. You can call me Jules."

"Okay sir, I mean Jules. Sorry!" They all laughed.

"So where did you learn how to play like that?" Aleena asked.

"I had lots of practice."

"Practice makes perfect." Sonia said.

"Well I'm going to started dinner. Crimson, Sonia do want to help." Aleena asked.

"Sure mom. Crimson?"

"Okay." All the girls left. Jules watch them leave.

"Dad?" Manic called.

"Yes son?"

"Is she dangerous? Somehow your the person that can sense it."

"No she not, but I have felling the she's in danger." The girls where in the kitchen. Sonia and Crimson were cutting vegetables, and Aleena was mixing the sauce.

"Crimson. Sonic told us your problem, and I'm really sorry for your lost. But why don't you break up with him?" Aleena asked.

"I tried, but that only made it worse."

"Why not go to the authorities?" Sonia asked.

"I tried that too, but they said there wasn't enough evidences to keep him locked up, so when he was released he came after me. Ouch!" Crimson accidently cut her finger. Aleena came up to her to check her finger. She grabbed a band-aid and wrapped it around Crimson's pointing finger.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome dear." Crimson and Sonia put the vegetables in the sauce.

"Okay I got it from her girls. Go and have fun." Sonia grabbed Crimson and took her back to the music room.

"Can you play and electric guitar?" Sonia asked.

"Yes." Sonia smiled.

"Perfect." When they got back to the music room Sonia went to her keyboard and Crimson grabbed the electric guitar. Manic then walked.

"Yo sis. I was looking for you."

"Me too. Now come here and play the drums." Manic did as his sister told him.

"Crimson you can play when your ready?" Crimson nodded. She was trying to find a perfect song. Then she did.

**(Numb sung by: Linkin Park)**

_**[Crimson:] **_

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface

Don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

_**[Crimson, Sonia, & Manic:] **_

I've become so numb,

I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

Sonic hear music for the music room, and when he walked in he saw Sonia, Manic, and Crimson playing and singing.

_**[Crimson:]**_

Can't you see that you're smothering me,

Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?

'Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you. (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you. (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

And every second I waste is more than I can take.

_**[Crimson, Sonia, & Manic:] **_

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you.

And I know I may end up failing too.

But I know

You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

_**[Crimson, Sonia, & Manic:] **_

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you.

_**[Crimson, Sonia, & Manic:] **_

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. (I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. (I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

"You always seem to make us amazed Crimson." Manic said. Crimson put the guitar back. She then looked at the doorway.

"Hey Sonic." Sonia and Manic looked at the doorway and saw Sonic.

"Hey bro. Your home early again."

"Yeah, I also have the rest of the week off. Mom said dinner is ready." Sonia and Manic ran out of the music room and into the kitchen. Crimson walked with Sonic to the dining room.

"How was your first day?" Sonic asked.

"I enjoyed it. Also your dad said that you talk about me."

"Yeah."

"Why?" Sonic didn't answered. Crimson rolled her eyes. Then she saw a picture frame with Sonic's whole family in it. She smiled, but then frowned. Aleena saw that Crimson was looking the picture that was taken years ago.

"Come on Crimson. " She said.

"Okay coming." Crimson caught up. In the dining room there was a marble table with six chairs. There was an extra chair next to Sonia. Crimson sat next to her. Sonic and Manic sat across from them, and Jules and Aleena sat at the to end. They began to eat.

"Crimson I saw that you took interest in the picture in the hallway." Aleena said.

"Yes ma'am. I thought it was cute."

"You can call me Aleena. Do you have a picture of your family?" Crimson stopped eating.

"No." Crimson whispered.

"How come?" Mainc asked.

"My mom died when I was 2, and I never met my father. I've been an orphan for most of my life." Aleena choked.

"I'm sorry. So you were the only child?"

"Yes." She continued to eat. After they ate Crimson helped Aleena wash dishes. Then Crimson went to her room. Along the way Sonia gave her a pair of night clothes. Crimson took them and go dress. She was wearing a light blue tank top, and solid white pajama pants. Crimson was about to go to bed, but then she saw a flash of lightning. Crimson looked out the window. She then heard thunder. She backed away from the window and went to her closet. Sonic knocked on the door, but received no answer. He slowly walked in and didn't see Crimson.

"Crimson where are you?" He asked. Sonic then heard a loud ruckus in the closet. He went up to it an opened it. He saw Crimson in the back of the closet curled up in a ball.

"Crimson are you okay?" She looked at him.

"Yeah I'm..." She was interrupted when a big clash of thunder roared. She jumped. Sonic looked at the window and back at her.

"Are you scared of thunderstorms?" She nodded. He went to close the curtains and went back to Crimson.

"Come out." Sonic pulled her out of the closet. When she heard the thunder again she jumped into Sonic's arms. She began to shake he wrapped his arms around her.

"Its okay." He then picked up bridal styles, and put her on the bed.

"It's only a little storm. It will go by soon." Sonic was trying to calm her down, but nothing was working. He then had a idea. Sonic quickly ran to the music room, and came back with the acoustic guitar. He grabbed a chair and sat next to her, and started to play the guitar.

**(Safe and Sound sung by: Jason Chen)**

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, I'll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Crimson was soon asleep. Sonic sat the guitar next to her bed. Sonic then kissed her forehead.

"I love you!" He walked out and went to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tails. Can you call the others and tell them to met me at my house tomorrow?"

"Sure Sonic, but why?"

"I'll tell everyone when they get here."

"Okay. See ya later then Sonic."

"Right back at ya Tails." Sonic hunged and went to bed.

**I hope that was good. I do not own any Sege characters, or the songs My Only Wish sung by Britney Spears, Numb sung by: Linkin Park, and Safe and Sound sung by: Jason Chen. I'm not the instrument's they play go with the songs, but I don't care. Please follow, reveiw, and/or favorite. **


End file.
